The Weapon and The Shield
by CourtneyFirehand
Summary: Doctor Who/Twilight Edward never came back. Bella never went to Jacob. Jessica,Angela,Ben,and Mike helped her. What happens when she meets a mysterious man when she runs into a blue police box? And Why does she suddenly have two heartbeats? Usual pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so new story!! I have only done one crossover so bear with me! Okay so I got the idea for a Doctor Who and Twilight crossover from cto10121! So _Inspired by _cto10121! **

**DISCLAIMER: So if I owned this I would have Breaking Dawn out and Jacob Black would die in a plane crash!**

**Okay so this is before the time war! I haven't watched the old version so all I got in my head is the picture of David Tennat! So I'm just going to use that it's confusing I know! Edward left Bella and she never went to Jacob and never jumped off a cliff! And Victoria hasn't made an army yet and Bella got better but still with the pain a little bit. Bella is a collage student in Seattle! Okay now on with the story!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**BPOV**

Three years since _he _left me. Three years that I've felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I remember how I moved on...it was Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Mike who pulled me out of my zombie state.

_-flash back-_

_I was laying on my bed wishing to die. Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Mike entered my room with buckets of water each. They poured it on me. I screamed. _

"_What are you doing!?" I shouted at them_

"_I'm sorry Bella but we're sick of you doing this get ready and let's go to Port Angeles." Jessica commanded_

"_Just leave me to die." I mumbled _

"_No we will not now he didn't deserve you so get your butt out of bed and get to it!" Jessica said I thought about what she said. Then I realized she was right. He didn't deserve me._

"_Your right." I told her then got up and went to my closet. It was time to move on no matter how much it still hurt._

_-end flash back-_

I was currently walking home from the club Jessica had forced me to go to. I took back alleys even though I knew it was stupid. I was walking for about five minutes not paying attention when I walked into something hard causing me to fall on my butt. I looked up it was a blue police box. What the hell is police box doing in the middle of Seattle?

"What the...?" I said aloud. The police box opened and a man stepped out and looked around. He had brown hair that was balding a big nose and big ears. He was wearing a leather jacket.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a British accent.

"What the hell were you doing in a police box in the middle of Seattle?" I asked shocked.

"Why are you on the ground in the middle of Seattle?" He shot back avoiding the question.

"Because I ran into that police box that your in." I said angrily.

"Oh what's your name?" He asked

"Isabella Swan but call me Bella. What's yours?" I asked him

"The Doctor." He said cheerfully

"Doctor...?" I trailed off questioning him with a look.

"Just the Doctor." He said cheerfully fiddling with a watch.

"So why are you in a police box?" I asked again standing up.

"I was waiting for you." He said serious now

"Why?" I asked starting to back away.

"Here open this." He tossed me the watch. I gave him a questioning look. He only nodded toward the watch, I slowly opened the watch. A bright yellow mist came out and went into my mouth. I got flashes of memories, suddenly I felt two heartbeats. I felt the world turning.

"What happened?" I asked

"You are once again a timelord." He said gravely

"What do you mean once again?" I asked

"We are twins. You hold great power. To hide you from the Daleks we made you human and hid here." He said

"Twins? Powers? Daleks?" I asked confused.

"We are twins. You and I were augmented as children, making us more powerful than any other Timelord. Daleks are our enemies. We are at war with them right now." He said

"And me?" I asked him nervous.

"You are being called back home to fight in the war." He said gravely. I thought it over and nodded.

"So let's say I was a vampire and I could read minds..." I trailed off wondering if I sounded crazy

"Okay..." He sounded confused.

"Could I read yours?" I asked wincing at the thought of _him. _

"No Timelords cannot have their minds read because that's just the way we are." He said "Now are you ready or do you need to pack?" He asked

"Pack?" I asked confused

"We're going home." He said simply

"Okay then I need to pack." I said. I knew why I had trusted him in the first place it was that natural bond between brother and sister.

"Well let's go lead the way!" He said once again cheerfully while locking the door to the police box. I led the way to the apartment I shared with Jessica. When I unlocked the door Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Ben stood there waiting for me I guessed.

"Bella! We were so worried!" Jessica yelled coming over to hug me.

"I'm fine it's just I'm going to go away for awhile." I explained

"Where?" Jess asked me confused.

"Just traveling." I lied easily

"Oh well do you need help packing?" She asked and I nodded then she seemed to notice the Doctor. "Who is that?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"The Doctor." The Doctor said before I could say anything

"Doctor?" Mike asked

"Just the Doctor." He said then he turned to me "You need to hurry so we're not late sis."

"You have a brother?" Jessica asked shocked.

"Apparently I do." I said going into my room to pack up my clothes. I didn't have a lot so it only took me a couple minutes. When I came back into the kitchen, I found the Doctor eating a banana while Jess kept chattering away happily. When he saw me the Doctor threw the banana peel away and grabbed one of my bags.

"Are you ready?" He asked I nodded and gave everyone a hug. We said our goodbyes and The Doctor and I left.

"That girl can talk." He said once we were at the police box. I nodded and entered the police box. I gasped. The inside was bigger than the outside! It had an alien look to it. With a panel in the middle.

"do you like it?" He asked smiling

"What is it?" I asked

"_She _is the TARDIS." He said

"TARDIS?" I asked

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space but we just call her the TARDIS." He said walking up to panel looking at it fondly. Suddenly I heard _I like her..._ It was a ghostly whisper.

"Who said that?" I asked shocked

"The TARDIS did." The Doctor said fiddling with some dials.

"She speaks?" I asked my voice barely a whisper.

"Yup!" He said smiling

"He was right I am a magnet for trouble and danger." I said my voice barely a whisper. but the Doctor heard it.

"He who?" He asked while the TARDIS started to shake.

"No one." I said quickly.

"You can trust me you know." He said as the TARDIS continued to shake.

"I know it's just very hard to explain and it's a long story." I said biting my lip.

"We got time." He said calmly. So I took a deep breath and began.

"Well when I was seventeen my mother Renee got remarried. So I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie. When I got there it was the usual 'Hey check out the new girl.' but there were five people who didn't gawk." I winced it was still hard to talk about it. He gave me an encouraging nod. "These five people were Vampires." I said quietly.

"Let me guess the Cullens?" I winced at the name.

"Yes well you see I fell in love with one of them and he fell in love with me." I started but he cut me off.

"The only single Cullen was Edward was it him?" He asked and I nodded and I continued on to explain what happened with Jasper at my party and how Edward had left me broken.

"I tell you what if I ever see that boy I'm going to kill him." He said with a murderous glare but it disappeared once the TARDIS beeped. 

"Ah we're here if you go out those doors you will be in your home Gallafrey." He said cheerfully.

"Gallafrey?" I asked wondering how we can be in Seattle one second and then this Gallafrey the next.

"The home of the Timelords." He said opening the door. Outside instead of the alleyway was a beautiful city. With an orange sky. I looked up and realized we were in a class doom. I looked back down and everyone was staring at me.

"Um...hi?" I said cautiously. Everyone cheered. "Why are they cheering?" I asked my newly found twin.

"Because you are our only hope." He said

"What about you?" I asked but we were cut off by a man who looked a lot like the Doctor.

"Bella?" the man asked

"Yes?" I asked nervously the man picked me up into a huge hug.

"Can't...breath..." I gasped.

"Oh sorry do you remember me?" He asked

"Not really." I said

"I am your father." He said I gasped then memories came flooding back.

_-flash back-_

_A man holding a little girl in his arms while rocking back and forth on a swing. A woman came out she and the little girl looked so much a like._

_"Mama!" The little girl cried. I realized I was the little girl._

_"Yes hunny?" The woman asked_

_"Look what I can _do!" _little me cried and I held out my hand a blue orb appeared. The mother clapped and so did the father. A little boy came running out he grabbed the girl's hand and they took off running._

_-End flash back-_

"Dad?" I whispered and he nodded I threw myself into his arms sobbing.

"It's alright I'm here." He kept whispering I finally released myself and took a step back.

"And mom?" I asked and a woman stepped forward and opened her arms for a hug which I gladly gave.

"Do you need some rest?" She asked and I nodded. They led me to a huge house which I recognized from my flash back. My new mother led me to a room with scarlet walls. The curtains were gold along with the pillows and comforter. The floors and furniture were a cheery wood.

"This is yours." She said and I gave her a hug and a whispered thank you. "You are my daughter you deserve all of this. Now get changed and then come downstairs for dinner." I knew I had only just met these people for one day but I knew I belonged here. The hole in my chest was still there but now with my real family I could barely feel it.

-page break-

I walked down the stairs in a dress I had found. It was a light blue strapless dress that came down to my knees and a lime green belt that came around the waist with light blue ballet flats with a lime green bow on each. I had my still curly hair down with the bangs pulled back. My family were waiting for me in the dining room.

"So I'm sure you would like hear what's going on?" The Doctor asked and I nodded. So he continued. "Well as you know we are all Timelords." I nodded.

"Who are the Daleks?" I asked

"Our enemy they would like to control time." My father said

"So we are at war with them and you want me to fight?" I asked

"Well with your brother." My mother said.

"Why is his name the Doctor?" I asked

"It's not but true names hold power and also you have one." My mother said

"What is it?" I asked

"The Weapon and Doc here is actually the Shield." My father said beginning to eat. I had forgot about the food in front of me so I decided to eat. Once we were finished eating we all went to bed. I lay in bed thinking. I'm a weapon. Why am I a weapon? What does it mean? What will the future hold in store for me and my new family. Though I knew really nothing I felt that the answer was death.

-Next day-

When I woke up the next it was to a bunch of girls jumping up and down on my bed screaming "Aunt Bella!"

"Yes?" I asked groggily

"Your awake good!" The oldest said

"Yep if you don't mind me asking who are you?" I asked sitting up

"Well we are your nieces. Our mother is your sister you didn't get to see her last night because she was visiting our grandmother on our father's side." The girl said happily.

"Well I'm Bella. What's your name?" I asked

"Mary" The girl said

"Hello so what do you guys usually do around here?" I asked

"We play games and give each other makeovers!! Will you give me a makeover!?" Mary reminded me of Alice.

"Sure just can I take a shower first?" I asked her getting out of bed.

"Of Course! Can I pick out your outfit!?" Mary was jumping up and down. I nodded and headed towards my bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and put on the outfit Mary gave me. It was a simple. A sleeveless black and white striped tank with a black cropped vest over it. Along with blue skinny jeans. I put on black ballet flats knowing that if I did heals I would fall. When I came out Mary was waiting for me with the other girls. She dragged me to her rooms. It was decked out in pink.

"Okay my turn!" Mary squealed I laughed and went into her closet. I chose skinny jeans and a white tiger shirt. **(T-shirt is from Forever21) **I went back out and brushed her long hair that matched my own. I straightened it and pulled it into a ponytail with her bangs going sideways.

"And now for makeup!" I said happily she nodded. I chose some simple but great looking eyeshadow. When I was done I showed her my work and she squealed happily before giving me a hug. We both squealed and she quickly did my makeup. The Doctor came into the room with his hands over his ears.

"Would you two quit squealing like a bunch of girls." He yelled

"But we are girls!" We yelled laughing.

"Oh be quiet dad wants to see you Bells." He said and motioned for me to follow. Mary followed us into the living room where everyone was.

"What are those two squealing about?" Dad asked

"I have no idea!" Doc said exasperatedly.

"We were giving each other makeovers!" Mary squealed Mom laughed.

"So you wanted to see me?" I asked dad

"Yes how do you like it here?" He asked smiling I smiled back

"I love it! I just feel really at home here!" I said grinning.

"Okay now to business." he said getting serious. I nodded and sat down. "As you know we are at war." Again I nodded "Well you see that's when you and your brother come in we will soon go to battle Gallafrey and the Dalek's planet Dalen will be time locked and we will be in a great time war." I nodded understanding. "It's time for you to start training." He said and I gulped.

**Okay that was a long chapter! Took me awhile to write so what do you think? Am I taking it to fast? Do you have any ideas? You want to just rant to someone because you had a bad day? Oh well just tell me in a review! Okay so if there were any typing errors I'm sorry!! Please no flames if you don't like it I'm not forcing you to read it!! Anyways I hoped you liked it!! And Mary is actually based off of my best friend well she's not that hyper but she is a mix of my best friend and Alice!! NOW REVIEW and I'll give you a E-Hug**

**Courtney Firehand**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I know what you thinking...Bella is OOC well she got her personality changed a little bit! So she likes shopping and makeovers now! I know Bella is a little to accepting but now she feels really at home and where she belongs because they automatically have this natural bond between family! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Mary, Dad, Mom, and Merrin. I don't own the Pussycat Dolls or Abba. So anyways on with the story!**

**Soundtrack:**

**Born for this**

**Paramore**

**BPOV**

"Training?" I shuddered

"Yes training you will find yourself less clumsy and more graceful." He said. Oh so that's why I haven't fell down today.

"Okay what kind if training?" I asked him

"The usual magic, weapons, and endurance." He said standing up.

"Okay when do I start?" I asked a little shaky.

"Now." He said.

_-at the training yard-_

The training yard was great with my newfound grace. Even Mary joined us. I learned how to use all sorts of weapons from swords to guns. My favorite was these silver warrior beads that stayed coiled around my left wrist and were used like a whip. My father let me keep them.

Doc and I made a great team. It was like we knew what to do automatically. My brother and I had some real bonding experiences, after only a couple of days we were really like twin. I sat down waiting for instruction.

"Alright today your going to learn how to be invisible but in the sense of still being visible." Dad said sitting down in front of me.

"And how do I do that?" I asked confused

"You have get a real feel of your surroundings the thing that will help is your elemental magic." He said smiling.

"My elemental?" I was confused

"Yes first we start with fire, then earth, water, and air, now we start stand up." We both stood up and I followed him to the field where no one else was standing. "Alright fire is the gift of life yet it is also destruction if you do not control it. Try to think about a flame alive in your palm bringing life and happiness." I did as told. Soon I had a small blue flame flickering in my palm.

"Now try shooting it at that wall." He pointed at a wall. I focused my energy I moved slowly at first but got faster and faster soon the wall had a giant hole in the wall.

"Did I do that?" I asked shocked and he nodded

"Alright now for earth from what I've seen so far you've got an affinity for fire so now for earth. Earth makes you strong and it protects you. We will blindfold you so you have to use your other senses in order to use earth." He tied a blue blindfold on my eyes. "Now feel the earth keep strong and control it." I felt around me and slid my foot forward. I was shocked I could feel the earth moving with me. I controlled a rock enough to throw it at the wall.

"Excellent! Your a natural, no pun intended. Now water! Okay take off the blindfold and feel the water flow through your body. Now take that and move with it like a dance." I did as told soon the water was moving through it was amazing.

"Alright now for air. Air is joy. Feel the air whipping around your face? Good now use it." I whipped the wind towards him and he nodded

"Now tonight you will learn how to not be seen." He said nodding.

"So basically I get to learn how to be a NINJA!!" I yelled happily.

"I guess you could say that now we begin. So that tonight you will be able to pass the test."

A couple of months of training later I was ready. I was able to kill someone or a Dalek in over a hundred ways. I could hack a bank, sneak into a top security place and protect my family. Mary and I looked through the clothe stores to find me suitable outfit to wear while fighting. We decided black skinny material pants that were very comfy. A frilly white blouse with red detail and a red velvet long-sleeved cropped jacket with gold detail. To top it off I put on black leather knee high boots. **(I'll put pic up soon! It's what Kate Beakinsale wore in Van Helsing I thought it fit!) **I tried it on.

"It's perfect!" Mary squealed I nodded. Mary was wearing a tan dress that was leather at the top and silky at the bottom. It was one shouldered and to top it off she had tan knee high boots. (**It's what Arya wore in Eragon) **We went downstairs to find my mother ushering the children into the kitchen.

"Ah there you two are! We need to go to a meeting of war." Dad said absentmindedly before looking at my outfit. "Your wearing that?"

"Yep" I said popping the p. We walked to a building with golden spires. The place was packed with men and women. My father walked straight up to the podium.

"We have one hour till we go to war. One hour till the Daleks march upon us. Now we have something they thought we had lost. The Shield and the weapon." Dad said in a strong voice perfect for the speech. Doc and I stood by each other. I kept my hand on my sword hilt. The people cheered. I was getting tense because I was not used to the attention I was getting and it made me feel uneasy. Doc put his hand on my shoulder in a brotherly way. I waited. Waited for war. Waited while worrying for my new family.

While I waited the Doc found me sitting outside. He handed me a small black box.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"A gift open it." He pointed to it. I opened the small box and inside was a small tool looking thing with a half bubble on the top.

"What is it?" I was still confused.

"A sonic screwdriver." He said happily. "I got one to see!" He pulled out one that matched mine.

"It's a screwdriver?" I held it up and pressed the button and the bubble lit up blue. "Thank you." I gave him a hug.

"Anything for my little sister!" He returned the hug

"Your only older by a minute."

-one hour later-

We waited outside on a giant plain. I was tense. Worried for everyone here. And I didn't even know what a Dalek looked like. I was about to ask what happens now when I saw my first Dalek. It was short and made of metal. The bottom half had big half circles coming off. The top was rounded, with a blue circle attached to a tube coming off the front.

"Aim for the eye." Doc whispered. I nodded and waited. **(Okay so I really don't want to describe the battle but I'll describe a little bit the best I can okay? So it's going to be short but** **to them it's really long! Anyways back to the story!) **There were hundreds maybe thousands. We fought and fought but they just kept coming and coming. Endlessly. We just kept fighting to survive to protect our people. The fighting went on and on people died, Daleks died. Doc and I kept pushing forward and forward. My sword hit so many Daleks I lost count. The battle was over after what seemed like forever. We hadn't lost many, but the Daleks had lost over a hundred. I sat down next to Doc. I had cuts all on my arms but other than that I was fine.

"That's just the beginning isn't it?" I asked him sad.

"Yes it is." He nodded gravely Tears came down my face. We just sat waiting for orders.

"Are you alright?" I finally spoke.

"Fine you?" He asked

"Just some cuts on my arm." I said absentmindedly.

"Here try this." He said holding my arm out in the air. Little yellow lights attacked my arm but instead of hurting me it felt good. The lights disappeared and my arm was fully healed I gasped.

"What was that?" I asked him

"Nanogenes. They work great!" He said happily and I laughed. Mary came over and sat down next to us.

"We lost Merrin." She said sadly.

"Who is Merrin?" I asked softly.

"My brother." She started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my shoulder.

"I used to have two great brothers, but I lost them not the same way you did but it made me feel this sad." I told her thinking of Emmett and Jasper.

"What happened to them?" She asked

"They left. Gone forever." I said still lost in thought.

"What were they're names?" She asked

"Emmett and Jasper." I said

"What were they like?" She asked intrigued.

"Emmett was a huge prankster, he would play a prank on anyone and made a joke out of anything but he was a great protector, he would protect everyone in the family. Jasper was more calm. He could calm anyone down, and he was very shy. They both were married." I was still lost in thought.

"They're wifes?" She questioned.

"Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie was beautiful, but a little pigheaded. Alice looked like a pixie and was bright and bubbly she loved to shop. Rosalie loved to shop to but she also loved to mess with cars." I said smiling thinking of my sisters.

"Were there any others?" Mary asked calming down.

"Three. Esme and Carlisle. Esme is very motherly. Carlisle is a doctor and is very compassionate." I said.

"That's only two." She pointed out.

"Edward." I said

"Huh?" She was confused now.

"Edward was the last one." I said

"What was he like? She asked

"Sweet, Handsome, Charming, and perfect." Tears were coming out of my eyes now.

"Were you two...?" She trailed off I nodded. "I'm sorry but your here now that's good."

"Yes that's great."

_-one year later-_

We had lost so many the past year. The Daleks had attacked the town. The only building left was our house. We were evacuating the planet in to the ships. We were losing hope. I had grown closer with my family. If I lost any I would cry buckets. The hole in my chest was small but still there.

I was with Doc in the TARDIS. Everyone else was dispersed in shops that actually looked like real ships. The plan was simple. Use my magic to light up the ships. In other words light the Daleks on fire. Doc had put up the shield on the TARDIS and I had the door open looking at the huge fleet of Dalek ships.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. He held out his and hand I took it...waiting for the signal.

"Alright do it then get out of here go for the checkpoint and we'll be right behind you got it?" Dad's voice came over the speaker.

"Got it." We said in unison

"Then do it now!" Dad yelled we focused our energy thinking of fire and Daleks. The ships went up in flames. Doc ran over to the panel and messed with the dials. I closed the doors. And we got the hell out of there.

**Dad POV**

I told them what I had to. I nodded to the pilot and we dove into the fleet of Daleks. We fought on and on giving them time to get out. That's when the fire came. We would soon be dead.

**BPOV**

We came to a stop at the checkpoint cheering.

"We did it!" I yelled I ran outside and looked around my smile fell.

"Dad? Mary!? MOM?" I called no answer I kept calling there was no answer at all. I fell down sobbing. They were gone. Me and my brother were the last of the Timelords.

**20 years later.**

**(This is after he regenerates. but Jack is still with them When Timelord women regenerate they still look the same they just look like 17years old again.)**

**BPOV**

"Rose let's go!" I called laughing. Rose said goodbye to her mother and Mickey and then ran into the TARDIS.

"Alright where are we going?" Rose asked Doc

"We are going to Washington state there has been disappearances lately." Doc answered fiddling with the dials. He turned to me and asked "Do you have a place where we can stay?"

I nodded and said "Yep but when are we going to be there?"

"bout 100 years from when I picked you up." Doc answered

"Okay go to Forks" I said. I walked out of the TARDIS and into my old house. I had inherited it from Charlie and it was still mine but very dusty. I went to my old room which was very much the same. When I walked across the floorboard one came up. Confused I got down on all fours and looked underneath. Inside was a CD, plane tickets, and pictures. I went downstairs to the kitchen where Jack had just plugged a stereo in. I put the CD in the stereo and pressed play. Out came sweet very soft tune. It was the lullaby. _My _lullaby.

"That's beautiful." Rose's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"I know. It's even better in person." I said softly.

"Wait you know the person who wrote this?" Rose was surprised.

"Yes I was the person who inspired it." I whispered a tear escaped my eye. Rose and Jack already knew about the Cullens. I quickly changed the subject.

"What's our cover?" I asked Doc.

"So you guys are going to go to high school and I'm going to be a doctor!" Doc said cheerfully and I groaned. The Doctor as a doctor. Ha.

"So we need cars!" I yelled laughing and spinning around the living room.

"Well what kind of car would you like?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Ooh Viper!" I yelled "And ummm a Lamborghini!"

"Okay then what color?" Rose asked smiling and laughing.

"Red viper and black Lamborghini." I screamed before running into the TARDIS to grab my laptop. I pulled it out and ran back out into the living room and turned it on. I quickly found my cars and bought them each a car.

"Alright Jack you got a motorcycle because I think it fits you! Rose I got you a mini cooper is that okay? and Doc you got a Mercedes guardian." I told them happily. **(I had to put the Mercedes!) **

"Okay when will they be here?" Jack was excited about the motorcycle.

"In three hours!" I yelled. Rose squealed.

**-three hours later-**

The cars finally arrived! The cars were awesome!! We parked them in the garage. Then met up back in the kitchen while I cooked dinner.

"Alright so what about these disappearances?" I asked Doc.

"Well people have been disappearing in the area. and found dead in Seattle." Doc explained.

"Cause of death?" I asked serious.

"Drained of blood. Bite marks and throat slit." He said looking grave.

"So any guesses?" I set the table as I spoke.

"Perhaps a newborn army of vampires." Jack suggested

"Vampires are real?" Rose sounded confused.

"Of course they are! I told you my story remember?" I yelled. Wincing as I remembered the vampires I once knew.

"Okay well then eat and then off to bed!" Doc said. We finished the dinner I had made and headed up to bed.

I woke up early to quickly get ready. When I came downstairs everyone was already eating.

"So can we take my viper?" I asked pouring a bowl of cheerios.

"You two take the viper I want to drive my motorcycle." Jack said grabbing his leather jacket.

"Remember try not to kill anyone Bella." Doc warned.

"I'll try not to." I said sighing, and finishing my bowl of cereal. I rinsed my bowl and ran upstairs to change. I put on a long sleeved blue v-shaped blouse that hugged my curves, and blue skinny jeans, and dark brown knee-high boots. My hair was down curled with the bangs pulled back. I grabbed my dark brown jacket and blue tote with my keys, Ipod, and cell phone and ran downstairs. Rose and I got into my new car while Jack got onto his new motorcycle. I pulled out of the driveway while putting on a CD I had just made. The first track was When I grow up by the Pussycat Dolls. Rose and I sang along to the blaring music. I pulled up to the front desk. We walked into the office and walked straight up to the lady at the desk.

"Hi I'm Isabella Harkness and this is my brother Jack Harkness and our cousin Rose Tyler." I told her and she just nodded handing me our schedules. Jack was posing as a senior while Rose and I were posing as juniors. The good thing was I had all my classes with Rose and we had lunch with Jack. Our first class was English. The first half of school went by fast, the same routine, introduce ourselfs and then sit down. Boring. I sat down at an empty table with Rose and Jack, when a heard a high pitched squeal.

"BELLA!?" I turned around to be collided with a very small but hard body.

"Alice?" I asked uncertainly.

"It is you! We thought you were dead! I mean I saw the records of how you just disappeared in Seattle but I didn't know you were turned who changed you?" Alice spoke so fast it was hard for me to catch up.

"Alice no one changed me I just remembered who I was." I said shaking my head.

"So who are you?" She asked confused.

"A time lord." I whispered

"I think you need to explain more slowly hold on I'll get the others." Alice ran out and I sat there dazed. I shook my head and went back to eating my food.

"So that was Alice?" Rose asked warily. I nodded my head. Alice ran back with several people behind her.

"Okay explain!" She squealed.

"Okay first off guys this is Rose Tyler and..." Jack cut me off.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said holding his hand out.

"Rose, Jack these are the Cullens." I sad sighing at my friend.

"Okay now EXPLAIN!" Alice practically yelled people started staring at us and I shushed her and glared at them.

"Fine three years after you guys left..."Alice cut me off

"We never meant to leave you and neither did Edward. Tell her Edward!" Alice said motioning towards someone in the back. Then he stepped forward amazement written all over his face.

"Anyways...My brother who I didn't know at the time found me walking home from a club. I ran into his police box." Alice cut me off again

"Police box?" She gasped laughing.

"DON'T LAUGH AT THE TARDIS!" Rose and I yelled.

"Wait you named a police box?" Emmett asked

"It's not exactly a police box it just looks like one now quit interrupting me! Anyways so my brother the Doctor." Alice cut me off _again. _

"Wait the Doctor? As in THE Doctor?" She asked and I nodded

"Yeah you know him?" I asked

"Know him? I helped him once." She said grinning.

"Well anyways it turns out I'm his sister." I went on to explain the war and then how we found Jack and Rose. Just as I finished the bell rang. Alice and Edward who had yet to say anything followed Rose and I to biology.

"So you've yet to tell us why your here." Alice reminded us.

"Have you noticed the disappearances? We think it's a newborn army but for what we don't know. There isn't a coven in Seattle that we know of." We had reached the classroom by now and we were sitting at two tables close by.

"Isabella Harkness and Rose Tyler." The teacher called and we raised our hands.

"Bella sir." I corrected. The rest of the day passed by quickly. I walked out of gym to find Alice jumping up and down.

"Let's go shopping!" She squealed

"Okay let's see if Rose and Rosalie want to come!" I said happily I walked to the car where Rose was waiting for me while Rosalie was checking out my car.

"Wanna go shopping?" I asked them looking lovingly at my new car.

"Sure where's Jack? He'll probably want to come." Rose said glancing around for Jack.

"I dunno he's probably flirting with some poor boy." I said shaking my head.

"Wait is Jack...?" Rosalie trailed off and I nodded and said

"Gay yup." Rose shook her head.

"Don't worry he flirts with everyone." Rose informed them.

"Cough Rose Cough." I said

"Whatcha coughing about?" Jack's voice asked followed by someone pounding on my back. I spun kicking him in the head.

"What the hell Bella? That hurt." Jack said from the ground while rubbing his head.

"Well you never learn about sneaking up on me." I snapped.

"Well you wanna take this outside?" Jack asked standing up.

"I hate to break it to ya but we are outside." By the time I had said this the rest of the Cullens had shown up and started laughing at Jack and my banter.

"Well then let's fight!" He challenged.

"Fine then choose your weapon." I said calmly.

"Fists you?" He said as calm as me.

"My beads." I said skipping to my car to grab them.

"Beads? What kind of weapon is that?" Emmett asked laughing.

"My favorite." I said grabbing the precious silver beads from the center console. I wrapped them around my left wrist and walked off towards the forest waving for them to follow. Once we were in a clearing. I took up a fighting stance. Jack and I had done this before for practice so it was like any other practice. A dance with perfect movements, dodges, and attacks. I won of course he didn't stand a chance. I laughed when we finished.

"So can we go shopping now?" I asked

We spent two hours shopping in a mall in Seattle. I wasn't really shopping I was looking for clues on the disappearances. Alice walked over as I was pretending to look at shirts.

"You know we never really wanted to leave you." She started off.

"I get it he didn't love me you don't have to make excuses." I said harshly.

"You believe that?" She was surprised even thought it took a lot for Alice to be surprised.

"Yes he made it very clear." I said.

"He lied!" She yelled before stomping off. I shook my head before looking at the clothes.

**EPOV (He is so hard to write about)**

I want to die. The only things keeping me alive were her words and my family.

_You must never ever think of that again!_

I remembered her words very clearly.

_You...you...don't want me...?_

How could she believe that!? After all those times I told her that I loved her how could she believe the lie? She was dead thinking I didn't love her. I had read the newspaper about when she disappeared. I even had kept it.

**College Student Goes Missing.**

**Reported earlier this day, Isabella Swan a 21 year old student at Seattle University has not been seen or heard from in 3 months. The last time Isabella had been seen with a man going traveling. We have no idea who the said man was. If you have any information to help to find her please call 1-800-903-4478**

When I had read it my already dead heart died again. I tried to go to the Vulturi but her words and my family kept me at bay. That was a hundred years ago. Now we were going back to the place it had all began. Forks. That one small town that had started it all. The house was the same except for a broken window. I went the broken window. Inside the broken window was a small box with the logo of **Northwest Pacific Trust.** I gave a small chuckle even though my heart wasn't in it. She didn't take the money. Stubborn Bella. I went to my bedroom, and layed down.

"Edward! Time for School!" Esme yelled. I got up and walked downstairs. We rode in Emmett's jeep. The day went by boringly. We were walking down the hallway when Alice came up running.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked her taking a protective

"Bella." She whispered

"What!?" I asked her

"Bella is in the cafeteria." She said happily before grabbing Mine and Jasper's hands and pulled us to the cafeteria. How is something so tiny so strong? There she was long brown curly. Wearing a dark blue shirt that looked beautiful on her.

"Okay explain!" Alice squealed.

"Okay first off guys this is Rose Tyler and..." The guy cut Bella off.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said holding his hand out.

"Rose, Jack these are the Cullens." Bella said sighing at her friend.

"Okay now EXPLAIN!" Alice practically yelled.

"Fine three years after you guys left..."Alice cut her off

"We never meant to leave you and neither did Edward. Tell her Edward!" Alice said motioning me forward. So I stepped forward still amazed that she was still alive.

"Anyways...My brother who I didn't know at the time found me walking home from a club. I ran into his police box." Alice cut her off again

"Police box?" Alice gasped laughing.

"DON'T LAUGH AT THE TARDIS!" Rose and Bella yelled.

"Wait you named a police box?" Emmett asked laughing.

"It's not exactly a police box it just looks like one now quit interrupting me! Anyways so my brother the Doctor." Alice cut Bella off _again. _

"Wait the Doctor? As in THE Doctor?" She asked and Bella nodded. So that explains why she's still alive and yet not a vampire. She's Timelord.

"Yeah you know him?" Bella asked

"Know him? I helped him once." Alice answered grinning.

"Well anyways it turns out I'm his sister."Bella explained about how there was a great Time War and her and the Doctor were the last of the Time Lords. When she finished

"So you've yet to tell us why your here." Alice reminded us.

"Have you noticed the disappearances? We think it's a newborn army but for what we don't know. There isn't a coven in Seattle that we know of." So that's why they were here. The day went by quickly. I had my last class with Jack.

"So Jack how did you meet Bella?" I asked casually.  
"I was bunked down in World War II, and Rose was dangling up in the air. I caught her with my ship. You see I was a con man and I had lured them there thinking they were Time agents. So Rose and I meet up with the Doc and Bella in this hospital because this little kid had been possessed with Nanogenes, so the Doc, and Bella, and Rose, and I took care of it all. Anyway we've been through a lot." He told me. I looked at his mind and saw a picture of everyone dancing in a strange looking room. Bella dancing? Why would she dance with Jack, but not want to go to prom with me? Fury raced through me.

"So are you and Bella...?" I trailed off. I wanted to know if she had moved on. Though I couldn't really be mad because I had told her to move on.

"Ha no I don't really play for that team. Anyways you hurt her again Doc and I and Rose will kick your butt." Jack warned.

"I never meant to hurt her." I started

"But you did, and that's what matters she was hurt really bad. I wasn't there and neither was Doc but when he first found her to take her home to their planet, he said that her eyes were empty, and that they regained a little bit of light when she found out about her family but it never truly sparkled." I was angry at myself at those words. I had done that to her, and I would do anything to make it right.

**BPOV**

"Can you come and see Esme and Carlisle and explain everything to them?" Alice asked. Her, Rose, Rosalie, and I were driving to our house in my car. I had tons of new clothes. I had used my credit card. I had made all of us credit cards, I had used my sonic screwdriver to make it have unlimited money.

"Of course and I can bring the Doc...I wonder what he's been up to..."

**Doc POV **

I walked into my new office. I need to thank Bella for getting me that truck. So I didn't have to walk to work. It was weird working in a hospital. I had just sat down at my desk when a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties walked in.

"Hello I'm..." I cut him off

"Carlisle Cullen I know we've met before." I said then he looked at me confused.

"When?" He asked

"1879 you helped me kill a werewolf." I laughed.

"How did you get here looking exactly like you did then?" He was curious.

"I could ask you the same but I already know the answer from my sister." I grinned to let it sink in.

"Bella is your sister?" Now Carlisle was totally shocked.

"Yep! She's at school right now!" I said happily. I was glad I had a sister, who was a companion when people didn't join us on our travels because she alone knew our full past.

"We thought she was dead. We missed her dearly. Edward would just curl up into a ball and do nothing, Alice wouldn't shop, Esme wouldn't garden, Emmett didn't joke, Rose mainly thought about herself as usual, Jasper was effected really bad because he blamed himself." Carlisle shook his head sadly. "Esme would be glad to see her again."

"I'm not sure about Bella when I found her to take her home to Galafrey she had this dead look in her eyes and she didn't look more than a hundred pounds." When I had seen my sister for the first time I had thought she would be happy and smiling a mile a minute not gaunt and frowning.

"We did that to her. I told Edward he was making a mistake but he said we had to leave to protect her but I guess after seeing her fight that werewolf I guess she doesn't really need protecting does she?" He asked mournfully

"Yeah when she went to Galafrey it was like she had a purpose. Listen I love my sister but if anyone hurts her or our friends I will make sure they get worse." I threatened and he nodded

"It sounds like you two have been through a lot." He noticed

"Yes we have she kept me going when all hope was lost Bella brought it back.

**BPOV**

I walked in the house to hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"Doc?" I called setting my stuff on the couch. The others followed me to the kitchen, to find Doc with Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey looks whos here!" Doc said happily.

"Yeah hey Esme hey Carlisle fought any werewolves lately?" I questioned as he winced.

"Werewolves?" question Emmett

"1879" I told him fingering the scar on my arm that I had gotten from that particular fight.

"Are you showing any signs?" Carlisle had noticed my scar.

"No I think it's because it was only a scratch, but if I feel the need to howl at the moon I'll you know." I joked. I went to fridge and cursed.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked

"I need to go the store to get some food." I explained.

"Get some bananas." As soon as Doc said that everyone looked at him and he shrugged.  
"Banana Daiquiri?" I asked smugly and he nodded happily. "At least it's better than the time you found Abba"

"I never did ask what happened to that CD? I thought it was in the TARDIS but I can't find it." He looked so sad.

"I dunno" I said innocently. He had listened to it days on end so I had finally hid it so he couldn't find it. I swear if I had to hear Dancing Queen one more time...don't get me wrong I love Abba but listening to it over and over...

"You can borrow mine!" Emmett yelled and I groaned.

"OKAY new topic you got any leads?" I quickly asked.  
"No but thank you for the weapons underneath my desk." Doc said glaring at me.

"What!? What if you need those you'll thank me then!" I cried out in outrage.

"But I already got a weapon!" He shot back.

"Who thinks a Sonic Screwdriver is a weapon!?" Jack yelled.

"Hey back off the screwdriver it does more than a weapon!" I told him

"Calm down." Carlisle broke through.

"Sorry" I mumbled. I took my bags up to my old room. I came back downstairs to the Doc explaining what had happened in Scotland with Carlisle.

"Why didn't you tell us you already knew Bella?" Emmett asked Carlisle confused.

"Because I asked him not to. Because it was my secret and when I knew you guys I didn't know I had a brother and could shoot blue fire out of my hands." I announced my presence they winced at my cold dead tone.

"You can shoot blue fire out of your hands! COOL!" That was Emmett for you I laughed and nodded my head.

"Now down to business." Carlisle said in a formal tone.

"Okay so you all have noticed the disappearances well we think it's not human per Se." Doc explained while the Cullens nodded

"We were going to go to Seattle and check it out." I told them.

"No." I looked around to see who had said that and found Edward frowning.

"And why not?" I questioned my tone cold.

"Because it's not safe I will not have you going there." He said he eyes were burning into mine.

"You lost saying on my safety when you left me in the forest." I said. He winced visibly.

"So...um yeah..." Doc tried to relieve the tension.

"So when to we leave?" I asked turning away from Edward.

"Let's look around right now go get changed." Doc said standing up to grab his trench coat. I quickly changed into the outfit the Mary and I had picked out long ago. It was black so it was perfect for snooping. I wrapped my beads around my wrist and stuck my Sonic Screwdriver in my pocket. A few minutes later we were smashed into my car while the Cullens took Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. Doc sat in the passenger's seat sorting through the songs on the CD, while Rose and Jack chatted in the back.

We arrived at the Seattle Sewer entrance in an hour. It had been decided that the sewers would be the best place to look for vampires.

"Alright let's split up and use walkie talkies." Jack said once we were down in the sewer.

"What are the groups?" I asked him

"Well Emmett equals two so him and Rosalie are group A. Rose, Alice, and Jasper are group B. Doc, Carlisle, and Esme are C, and Me you and Edward are group D." Jack said handing out walkie talkies. I turned my walkie talkie on and said

"This is Blue-Fire-Chick to Hotstuff do you read me Hotstuff over?" Jack grinned and grabbed his walkie talkie

"This is Hotstuff I read ya Blue-Fire-Chick over." I laughed but he kept going "This is Hotstuff to Bananaman over" This time Doc answered

"This is Bananaman. Badwolf do you read me over." Rose picked hers up.

"I hear ya Bananaman over." We burst out laughing because we always used these code names.

"Alright move out!" I yelled grabbing Jack by the arm and walking down the Sewer line, with Edward on our tail.

**Alright that was LONG! So here are all the code names so it's not confusing next chap and I'll put it at the top of next chap too.**

**Bella- Blue-Fire-Chick**

**Jack- Hotstuff**

**Doc- Bananaman**

**Rose- Badwolf**

**Rosalie- Mrs. Beautiful**

**Emmett- Muscleman**

**Carlisle- Carcar**

**Esme- Snow white**

**Edward- Pianoman**

**Jasper- Emokid**

**Alice- Shopaholic**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE PLZ READ

**Okay this is an author's note! I know I know you hate these but I have some thing to annouce!!**

**So I made a Freewebs for all my FanFics! So All the Pictures are on there including summaries and also when go sign my guestbook and tell me you favorite story of mine or others!!**

**So I'll update soon!**

**Don't review on this cuz I'm gonna delete when I put up the next chap!!**

**Courtney Firehand**


End file.
